


Plans

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made plans together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

"Homework's an utter pain in the ass," John says, hooking Rodney's Atari up.

"Enjoy getting dropped from the AP track."

"My dad won't pay for Stanford," John says, killing aliens. The words don't hit Rodney right away; then his knees go weak. He drops down next to John.

"But I," Rodney says, and John snaps _I know, okay?_ John kissed Rodney for the first time when Rodney got his scholarship. "It'll work out," Rodney insists.

"I didn't want to leave you behind," John says, his planetary defenses crumbling. "Now I'm the one. . . ." And Rodney looks away.


End file.
